Trenchard
Trenchard (Otherwise known more simply as Trench) is a short wholly mix between a Lanolion and a gazelle from Lyvsheria who was first introduced as part of a scene transition in Kyle Carrozza's Mighty Magiswords "The Lanolion Sleeps Tonight" where after disrupting the wildlife in the Sheepy Jungles, they attack the Warriors for Hire and Catty-Rumpus, with the then unnamed Trench finishing the scene by performing a ramming/punch and double kick combo on the four of them, sending them into the air. He later returned as a character in Frozarburst's ''Toon Wars: Shorts'' in the first episode "Warriors for Evil" where he along with the other creatures from the jungle are summoned by Vambre and Prohyas to cause a disturbance on Bimm and Cattus' date for their Mischievous Day of Mischievousness. However, this backfires when instead the animals prance along the meadow and Trench plays with the couple. Afterward, he is summoned by name by Familiar in "Curse of the Werecat" to incapacitate Bimm when she transformed into a monster, only to be beaten severely by her in under a few seconds almost similar to how he once did. The extent of his injuries would later be the focus of his own episode "Trench Quest," where he is confirmed to have suffered a major concussion from Werecat Bimm's attack and needed to be watched over like a house pet. Feeling deeply sorry for damaging him, Bimm opts to let him stay at the castle to take care of him, and Nyando helps him recover and becomes his loving best friend. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, Trenchard's data was copied in order to service the episode he first appeared in during the reset, only for Bimm to break the script of the story. But he among Captain Zange's crew and more reinforcements from the Teen Titans participates in the final battle against the Toon God, having been rescued by Clockwork prior to the start of the saga. He is one of the many survivors at the end who witnesses the restoration of reality. Personality Trench, like most of the creatures from Lyvsheria, was a naturally aggressive animal who appeared almost completely intolerant toward intruders of his territory, seemingly waiting for other creatures to attack the Warriors for Hire and Catty-Rumpus to hurt and kick them away without hesitation. However, in his second appearance, he's shown to also inherit a sense of playfulness which also suggests a sign of forgiveness, seemingly forgetting that Bimm was one of the people he hit in his debut episode and instead plays with her and Cattus. He is also capable of befriending others when he is quickly summoned by Familiar by name and gets along with Nyando very well; most likely as a result of his concussion. After he is diagnosed, Trench appears to lose focus and functions unlike his species like barking and flopping on his side. However, he is still able to receive and perform tricks to a certain degree when guided by Nyando, and can still respond to certain scenarios and conversations. Come the Toon God battle, Trench had used his primary animal instincts to great effect, using it to plow through the massive hordes of glitch enemies sent by the villain. Abilities * Ramming - Like most creatures of his kind, Trench aggressively rams into people with his horns. He does this twice with Vambre and Prohyas and charges into Cattus and Bimm in "Warriors for Evil," though that time it wasn't harmful and was used to bring them down to his height to play with him. He later uses this attack against the glitch creatures sent by the Toon God. * Punch/Kick Combo - This was part of the attack used by Trench where he quickly punches Bimm and Familiar in the stomachs before kicking them along with Vambre and Prohyas in the air in the Lanolion Sleeps Tonight. He reuses the same pattern again in Curse of the Werecat against Werecat Bimm, only for her to block the attacks and give him the concussion he suffers from in the shorts. He does still use this combo in Magiswords Darker, however, but only when guided or triggered in a quick scenario. Same with the Final Days. * Sonic Speed - After receiving his mental injuries, Trench's focus on pacing was almost completely lost and resulted in him moving at incredible speeds despite him not using any specific attacks, as demonstrated when he chases a Frisbee and rams through multiple buildings in a short period of time. When he does enter a particular combat scenario, like him against King Rexxtopher and his men, he uses his speed to his advantage by moving faster than his foes and rapidly using his regular attacks. Stats Since he was used for comedic effect, Trenchard is shown to be, naturally, much stronger and faster than the rest of the characters from Mighty Magiswords; especially Bimm, Familiar, Vambre, and Prohyas. However, in the context of his strength and speed to Fusion Wars, he by that point is about as strong or otherwise weaker than those like Cattus the One Blade. This is especially apparent when its shown that Familiar, a character he punched and kicked into the air with no effort, could handle far more damage when he was beaten relentlessly by a fully armored DeBizz; who in the story was able to nearly kill the Warriors for Hire without exerting much energy or getting hurt in the slightest. When face to face with Bimm again, who had turned into a werecat in Curse of the Werecat, Trench repeated the same moveset he used previously, but was quickly overpowered and critically wounded in under a few seconds. Afterward, where he lacked a sufficient amount of intelligence from intense mental trauma from Bimm's attack, he was able to keep up as demonstrated when Nyando gives him a specific command that he follows while being able to curve stomp even larger opponents like King Rexxtopher. However, beyond him or the rest from the original cartoon, Trench is slightly weaker than much of the Toon Force but is more neutral in terms of scaling as opposed to being one or the other. He among the rest of Captain Zange's crew would use his skills to great effect when he bursts through the horde of virus creatures created by the Toon God in the final battle. Trivia * Along with Fusion and the invaders, Trenchard was named from scratch by Frozarburst * For a while, Frozar had no idea exactly what species Trench was until after the release of the storyboards for the debut episode he appeared in. In it, it was confirmed he was a gazelle but in Toon Wars he's stated to be a mix between one and a lanolion as they share the same wholly features and color. * Like Momo and Professor MaBarnacle, Trench only appeared in one episode of a particular show for a short segment * Trench's combo attack was likely inspired by Japanese Anime/video game and was reused in a more defensive manner by Werecat Bimm * In the making of Trench Quest, Frozarburst felt it right to write about the character as he felt sorry for crippling him in Curse of the Werecat. This is reflected when Bimm apologizes to Trench at the start of the short. * One of the forms used by the Shadowpuff Girls in Toon Wars: The Final Days was Trench. Though it was mainly a duplicate as the original by that point was missing, it still borrowed the same attack as it was able to ram through members of the Toon Force and knock the Antisword from Bimm's grasp. The actual Trench would later appear in the final battle against the Toon God. Category:Trench Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Characters